psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Grainne Fadden
Grainne Fadden is Director of Meriden, The West Midland Family Program http://www.meridenfamilyprogramme.com in the UK. She is a Consultant Clinical Psychologist in Birmingham & Solihull Mental Health NHS Trust (www.bsmht.nhs.uk), and a Senior Research Fellow at the University of Birmingham, UK. She has worked in the area of family work throughout her career, in clinical practice research, training and more recently in relation to influencing organisational change to incorporate family work in services. Dr. Fadden has carried out extensive research, both in England and in Europe, and has an international reputation for her expertise in family interventions. She has written extensively on the effects of mental health problems on families, on ways in which families can be supported, and on the training of mental health professionals. In addition to this, Dr. Fadden sits on a number of national groups addressing issues relating to psychosocial interventions, and their application in the workplace. She is an advisor to the Department of Health on issues relating to families and carers, and has been working closely with the Royal College of Psychiatrists on issues such as confidentiality and information-sharing with family members, and the involvement of carers in the training of psychiatrists. She chaired the NIMHE Psychosocial Interventions Implementation Grouphttp://www.nimhe.csip.org.uk for three years. Publications *Fadden, G., Bebbington, P. and Kuipers, L (1987). The Burden of Care - the impact of functional psychiatric illness on the patients family. British Journal of Psychiatry, 150, 285-292. *Fadden, G., Birchwood, M., Jackson, C. & Barton, K (2004). Psychological therapies: implementation in early intervention services. In P. McGorry & Jo Gleeson (Eds.) Psychological Interventions in Early Psychosis: A Practical Treatment Handbook. Chichester: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Fadden, G. & Smith, J., (2009, in press). Family work in early psychosis. In F. Lobban & C. Barrowclough, A Casebook of Family Interventions for Psychosis. Chichester: Wiley and Sons. *Burbach, F., Fadden, G. & Smith, J. (2009, in press). Family interventions for First Episode Psychosis In P. French, M. Read, J. Smith, M. Rayne, & D. Shiers: Promoting Recovery in Early Psychosis. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd. *Falloon, I.R.H., Fadden, G., Mueser, K., Gingerich, S., Rappaport, S., McGill, C., Graham-Hole, V. & Gair, F. (2004). Family Work Manual. Birmingham: Meriden Family Programme. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Economou, M., Held, T., Xavier, M. et al. (2000) Family burden and coping strategies in schizophrenia: 1-year follow-up data from the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 35, 109-115. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Economou, M., Xavier, M., Held, T. et al (1998). Social and clinical factors influencing the choice of coping strategies in relatives of patients with schizophrenia: results of the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 33,413-419. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., Sorrentino, D., Robinson, A. & Maj, M. (1999). Family burden and coping strategies in schizophrenia: are key relatives really different to other relatives? Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 99, 10-15. *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Madianos, M., Caldas de Almeida, J-M., Held, T., Guarneri, M., Marasco, C., Tosini, P. & Maj, M. (1998). Burden on the families of patients with schizophrenia: results of the BIOMED 1 study. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 33, 405-412. External links *Meriden website Category:UK family therapy psychologists